Marvel Studios
Marvel Studios is an American motion picture studio based at The Walt Disney Studios at Burbank, California and is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, itself a wholly owned division of The Walt Disney Company, with film producer Kevin Feige serving as president. Films Production Company # X-Force (TBA) - TBA # Morbius (2020) - TBA - 31/07/2020 # Black Widow (2020) - PG-13 - 01/05/2020 # Spider-Man: Far from Home (2019) - 12A - 02/07/2019 # X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) - 12A - 05/06/2019 # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - PG - 12/12/2018 # Once Upon a Deadpool (2018) - 15 - 11/12/2018 # Venom (2018) - 15 - 03/10/2018 # Deadpool 2 (2018) - 15 - 15/05/2018 # Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) - 12A - 05/07/2017 # Logan (2017) - 15 - 01/03/2017 # Deadpool (2016) - 15 - 10/02/2016 # Fantastic 4 (2015) - 12A - 06/08/2015 # X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - 12A - 22/05/2014 # The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - 12A - 16/04/2014 # The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - 12A - 03/07/2012 # X-Men: First Class (2011) - 12A - 01/06/2011 # The Incredible Hulk (2008) - 12A - 13/06/2008 # Spider-Man 3 (2007) - 12A - 04/05/2007 # Fantastic 4 (2005) - PG - 22/07/2005 # Spider-Man 2 (2004) - 12A - 16/07/2004 # Hulk (2003) - 12A - 18/07/2003 # X-Men 2 (2003) - 12A - 01/05/2003 # Daredevil (2003) - 15 - 14/02/2003 # Spider-Man (2002) - 12A - 14/06/2002 # X-Men (2000) - 12 - 18/08/2000 Distributor # Untitled Marvel Studios film 3 (2022) - Worldwide - TBA - 29/07/2022 # Untitled Marvel Studios film 2 (2022) - Worldwide - TBA - 06/05/2022 # Untitled Marvel Studios film 1 (2022) - Worldwide - TBA - 18/02/2022 # Thor: Love and Thunder (2021) - Worldwide - TBA - 05/11/2021 # Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (2021) - Worldwide - TBA - 07/05/2021 # Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (2021) - Worldwide - TBA - 12/02/2021 # The Eternals (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 06/11/2020 # Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/04/2019 # Captain Marvel (2019) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/03/2019 # Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 02/08/2018 # Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/04/2018 # Black Panther (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 13/02/2018 # Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 24/10/2017 # Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/04/2017 # Doctor Strange (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/10/2016 # Captain America: Civil War (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/04/2016 # Ant-Man (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/07/2015 # Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 23/04/2015 # Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 31/07/2014 # Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/03/2014 # Avengers Assemble (2012) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/04/2012 Category:Production Companies Category:Film Distributors